Firefighters are often required to fight fires in remote areas that are not provided with municipal water supply services. While most fire trucks are provided with internal water supply tanks, the tanks are of limited size and can only provide a relatively small amount of water before needing to be refilled. When fighting fires in remote areas, separate supplies of water must be trucked the site of the fire. Alternatively, the fire trucks themselves must be driven to a suitable supply of water which is often located a significant distance from the fire site. Of course, both of these factors can seriously impair the ability to effectively fight fires in remote areas.